Lila the Stripper and the Pole Dancer
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: This is a different story.  Suppose Lila was a stripper in Las Vegas instead of an actress
1. Chapter 1

Lula Archer had a horrible childhood. When she was 3 years old her mother had been killed by an ex-boyfriend. Her father was nowhere to be found. She was sent to foster care when the next 12 years she was physically abused by both foster parents and then sexually abused by her foster father. Two brothers of her foster father also sexually abused her. When she turned 16, she poured gasoline all over them (she had put sleeping bills in their drinks) Then she set the house on fire. She made it look like someone else did it. This had been easy as the brother of the foster father was involved with drug dealers who had threatened to do this to him and his family. She took advantage of the situation. Police believed drug dealers did this for revenge. Lula took off shortly thereafter. Ended up in Las Vegas where she lied about her age. She worked in a strip club which was near Spencer Reid's home. She was the one who found Reid lying on the ground unconscious. He's been badly beaten. She called 911 and he went to the hospital.

Lula was surprised that Reid made no moves towards her. He was 16 years old at the time and was at home from college. He was certainly different than the perverts and sexual deviants that she had encountered early on. She needed a place to stay and Reid let her stay there. She could tell that he had no experience dating. She lived in the house two years with Reid's mother and made sure she was okay. She really felt sorry for the lady. When Reid was 18 he sold the house to Lula. From time to time Lula visited her mother but most of the time she had no idea who she was at no time did Reid ever make advances towards her. For the first time in her life she felt safe.

By the time Reid got into the FBI, Lula was a very high priced call girl. Reid often gave her his winnings at the gambling table. Unlike others in her profession, she had never been arrested (she had never worked the streets for one thing). Reid and Lula basically lost touch. For Lula it was just as well. High class prostitute and FBI profiler didn't exactly mix.

The scandal in Congress broke five years after Reid joined the bureau. Reid had not heard or seen Lula in several years. He thought about her, wondered how she was, but didn't try to contact her or find out where she was. He assumed she was still in Vegas.

"The headline read, "High Class Call Girl Lula Entertains Family-Values Politicians at a Family-Values forum." A You tube video showed Lula doing a pole dance and stripping for the 15 men who had gathered for a private party. Cheers could be heard in the background.

Aaron Hotchner was hardly surprised by this. His father had been friends with some of these men back in the day. A memory came back to him when his father had attended a similar party at their home minus the pole dancing. He came home from college early and saw what was going on through a window. He left and told no one. His mother was at Betty Ford Center trying to recover from alcohol addiction. These men made him sick to his stomach. He didn't talk a lot about family values but Aaron Hotchner try to live them the best he could. He wasn't perfect (no one was but he had never cheated on his deceased wife and always had been respectful towards her, something he's father lacked).

Since his mother drinking problem was well known, it was easy for his father to depict her as an alcoholic who had mental health issues. He was seen as the patient devoted husband dealing with a sick woman who verbally abused the family. Hotchner knew this was a good front his father put up. They didn't see the man who was verbally abusive and had nothing good to say about her or anyone else in the family or anyone else for that matter. She was blamed for his cheating (many people thought she drove him to cheat). His mother was rarely verbally abusive to him or anyone else. She just wasn't available.

If they all could have heard what he said about them (it wasn't very nice). His verbal attacks on them were just as mean and vile as they were towards Hotchner and his brother except of course he would never ever say those things to them. He needed them and they needed him. They all showed up at his funeral. Hotchner had no feelings towards his father when he died. No feelings at all for him. He wasn't sad and he didn't grieve for him.

It was going to be very interesting when the Congressional Hearings on Capital Hill Started. Very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Congressional Inquest Begins

Hotch felt no sympathy towards the men who attended the party where Lula stripped and did a pole dance. They got what they deserved. Now the Congressional party leaders wanted Lula investigated as if she was to blame for what happened. This was to divert attention from what had happened. Many of the voters were outraged that public funds were used for the forum and were used to pay Lula to entertain them. The tactic of investigating Lula made many people angry.

It made Reid very nervous. It wouldn't be long before they found out that Lula had lived in the house with Reid when he was home from college and that Reid sold her the house when he was 18 years old. He knew where this story line would be going. He would be dragged into it. He debated over whether to tell Hotch. Finally he decided that he'd better tell him before someone else did.

The rag paper the next morning had a picture of Reed on the Cover, "FBI profiler has torrid Teen-Age Love Affair with Lula, the Stripper." When Reid walked into the building, all eyes were on him. He knew why. Hotch didn't say anything to him yet but the look on his face said it all.

Reid later read the article and couldn't believe what he was reading. A confidential source had told the newspaper that Reid and Lula were seen having sex in the swimming pool while his mother was passed out on the floor drunk. Another story said that wild parties took place at the home. It also claimed that Reid's mother entertained men at her home at all hours of the night.

Hotch had checked this out and all these stories were untrue. There was no swimming pool at Reid's house, nor were their wild parties at the house. Lula never brought her stripper role home with her. This stayed at the strip club. Hotch had no doubt a congressional staffer from one of the Congressmen attending the party gave this information out. Who it was would be difficult to determine as all of these particular Congressmen played dirty politics.

Congressman Martha Barnson was one of the few members of Congress that Hotch respected. She came from his district and she was a classmate of his. She had attended the Family-Values conference as well as several other women. These women had no clue that this was going on and Congressman Barnson figured it out. The party was in the wee hours of the morning and it was in a ballroom at the hotel which was in a private VIP area that they didn't know existed. The FBI was investigating the matter which was why Hotch was in the Congresswoman's office.

Congresswoman Barnson was shocked when Hotch told her that he was not surprised by the behavior of some of the Congressmen at the Conference. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when he told her about the antics of some of the Congressmen of his father's day. These were people that both of them knew growing up. Most of these men were now deceased but this type of behavior had been going on at this yearly conference ever since its inception nearly 30 years ago.

"My father had cheated on my mother for years. Everyone knew about it. She coped by drinking and trying to kill herself. The thing was, Martha, my dad would badmouth his friends like you wouldn't believe. He was no better than they were. It's one thing to preach family values. Living it is more important than preaching it all the time. Of course, it one got caught, the others would either try to cover it up or make excuses for their friend."

Congressman Barnson knew about Hotch's father. So did everyone else in the small Virginia town which was an hour outside of DC know? Several times when the Congresswoman went out to dinner with her mother and step-father, they often saw Hotch's father at their favorite restaurant with another woman. Never took his wife out to dinner but always took other women out to dinner. Her mother who was the first Congresswoman in the state of Virginia thought this behavior was disgusting.

"Can you imagine what would have happened to my mom and a group of her friends had hired a male stripper or she had cheated on my step-father or she had stepped out of line in any way?"

She paused for a moment.

"She would have been ruined, finished done; people would say that she was terrible. I would have been considered a terrible mother, I could go on and on but I wouldn't."

Former Congresswoman Hannah Dove had walked into her daughter's office. She had overheard most of the conversation. She had never believed the stories that Hotch's father told about the mother being mentally unstable. She saw right through him. She knew having been briefly married to a man who was verbally abusive towards her and then left her with a year old daughter and no money. He had also taken her vehicle and left his dirty old truck which didn't work. The rent hadn't been paid, so the Congresswoman was out on the street. Barely 18 years old, the Congresswoman's prospects for a better life for herself and daughter looked very grim.

While trying to find him to get child support, Hannah had met a man who helped women like her. After a year of dating him, she had married him. His wife had died a couple of years before and he had a daughter who was 10 years old than Martha. The two women had become rather close the last 10 years or so. Martha was in his mid 40's; Claire was in her mid 50's.

This was just part of the story.

"Well, I will going off to interview Lula. "

Lula sat in the Congressional investigation office in a defiant mode. She couldn't believe that she was being investigated. The lies that were said about her and Reid, the lies in the newspapers, she couldn't believe it.

Surprise was the reaction that Lula had when she saw Congresswoman Barnson come in. She had expected one of the Congressmen to interview her. Or one of the matrons in the Senate or Congress.

"I think you know what I'm here."

"Yes, I do. I think that the Congressmen need to be investigated. After all, they invited me and they sought me out."

"Well, that's what we need to find out. First of all, tell me about your relationship with Spencer Reid."

"It was never sexual. I was walking around and notice him lying in the street. He had been beaten up and robbed. I called the police. I stayed with him. I lied to the police saying I was his sister. He was treated then released. I went to his house. I knew that he wasn't the type who was going to rape or beat me. Spencer was 16 and was at home from college. His mother needed someone to look after her which I did. When he was 18, he had to put his mother away, so he sold me the house. I lived in the house for about a year and then sold it. There was never any relationship between me and Reid. We never had sex or any type of sexual contact. This was the first time in my life that I could sleep at night knowing that I wasn't going to be beaten up or sexually assaulted while sleeping. But you wouldn't know what that would be like would you, worrying about what someone's going to do to you if you sleep. Wondering when you were going to be beaten or raped. You've never been in that types of world have you…..

Senator Barnson debated over whether to tell her story to Lula. Some members of Congress knew about it, but no one spoke about it. It was a taboo subject.

"True, Lula, I came from a good family. I was never physical, verbally or sexually abused by my mother or dad (actually he was step-father but he was more like a dad than a step-dad) or Clara (my sister, technically step-sister but I consider her to be my sister) or anyone else for that matter until I was 17 years old... When I was 17 years old, I did a very stupid thing. Two friends and I decided to go to the mall one Saturday morning. We hitchhiked to the mall (our parents wouldn't allow us to drive there) and got there safely. Going home was a different matter. We got into a car with a man who would change our lives forever. So yes Lula, I've seen the devil face to face and I've had evil stare me straight in the eye. I was lucky because I survived it."

Lula jaw nearly dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Late May 1982

Seventeen year old Marsha Johnson was with her two best friends at the Village Gardens Mall. They had walked around the mall and had basically hung out most of the day. They were sitting in the food court chatting. It was about a week after graduation.

"My parents are going to be real happy about this news, I can't believe it." Said Marsha.

Marsha had bought a pregnancy tester and the results were positive. This was about a month ago.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mia, her best friend.

"I don't know." said Marsha.

"Have you told Gary about it?" asked Joan.

"Yes, I have. He's didn't know what to do. My parents hate him which doesn't help things. "

"Well, he's from the wrong side of the tracks, Mia. He isn't one of us."

The only thing that Marsha hated was snobbery and Joan was sometimes very snobby.

"Wouldn't matter whether he was or wasn't. None of our parents would be happy about this. You're such a snob Joan."

"Gary comes from the wrong side of the tracks. His mother cleans my parent's home and his father is our landscaper. But I must admit though he's an attractive guy."

"His parents are nice people." Said Mia.

"Oh my god, we'd better head home."

The memories of that day came back like it was yesterday.

"We went and hitchhiked on I-95. . . A man stopped and that was the beginning of our nightmare. He pulled out a gun and pistol whipped Joan knocking her out. He then forced us into his vehicle and forced Mia to drive. He had Joan in the bad seat and I was in front. He had a gun pointed at us. We drove around for hours. He took us to some remote location and all of us into a basement and locked the door. We were in that basement for several weeks. We had food, a bathroom, shower and a small TV. We saw our parents crying and pleading with whoever took us to please return us safe and sound.

He forced Joan first to go upstairs first. I could hear her crying and pleading with him to spare her life. He then started beating her up, choking her. Mia and I heard her scream and pled for her life but he had no mercy. We heard three gunshots and then nothing.

"This is Jill Miller from Channel 8 News. The body of 18 year old Joan Booth was found along I-95 in a ditch. A state worker found her while trying to unclog a drain. The day before her parents had received a hand written note confirmed to be her handwriting telling them what had happened to her and where she could be found."

Martha and Mia's parents had been told by police that in the letter that Joan had said that Mia and Martha were still alive. They had hope but three weeks later the body of 16 year old Mia Jones was found in the same area. She had met the same fate as Joan Booth.

Mary Dove lost it when she begged for her daughter's safe return. Bill Dove retained his composure but barely. Claire had tears coming down her face as she also begged for Martha's safe return. Martha started to sob as she watched them on TV.

Three weeks passed. The man came down for Martha. Martha calmly walked upstairs and sat at a dinning room table. There was a pen and fancy stationary. She wrote down everything the man said. Unlike the other women, she didn't beg for her life or act afraid. She didn't react to his insults or put downs as the other two did.

"Why aren't you begging for your life? You know I could kill you. I've killed many women and you just one more." Said the man matter of factly.

The man noticed that Martha had put on some weight. He told her she was fat and ugly. No reaction to what he said. Just stared on him blankly.

"Well, I'm pregnant so that's why I'm fat."

"I suppose the guy ran out on you didn't he?'

"Well, not really. He knows that I'm pregnant but since you want to kill me he will never get to know his child if you do that to me. "

"I could kill you anyway. What difference does it make?"

"Well, I guess to you if wouldn't make a difference. You've killed so many women, so what is one more to you?"

"I hate women" said the man.

"I would like to know why. What did any woman do to you that were so bad that you felt the need to kill them, please tell me? I'm sure men hurt you too, but you don't go out and kill other men. Tell me, why is that?

The man got up sat across from Martha and just started sobbing. Martha told him she was going to call the police, which she did. She remembered seeing Jason Gideon on TV and called him directly. She got out of the house leaving the man sobbing. The man was taken without incident.

The man was Arthur Moors. Investigators found at least 40 bodies on his remote property, many of whom had been missing for over 20 years. Upon further investigation it was discovered that women from several neighboring states over the last 20 years had turned up missing. All had been picked up hitchhiking on the Interstate. Their parents were sent a handwritten note and a picture showing that their daughter was dead. The killer had mailed it from the community where they lived leading investigators to believe their bodies were somewhere locally. Their bodies up until now had never been found. He would take them from different parts of the state (never the same place twice). Investigators never connected the dots until now.

With the exception of Martha Johnson, all of his victims were virgins. He enjoyed hurting them by raping them. Martha was not a virgin (something he figured out when listening to the women talking about her pregnancy in the basement where he locked them up). She also didn't beg for her life like the other victims did.

"So, yes, Lula I've seen the devil himself and I come face to face with one of the most vicious and brutal serial killers in the United States. I'm the only one that he didn't kill. "I guess my guardian angel was working overtime. It was divine intervention because he could have killed me, after all what would be two more deaths. Once he was caught, he would get the death penalty which he did 15 years later. Said Congressman Barnson.

"How did you feel about him being executed?" asked Lula curiously.

"If someone had done something when he was a child (he started killing animals), then perhaps he might not have become a serial killer. I don't know. He needed to be stopped because he said that if he ever got out, he would kill again. He admitted that he was a danger and a menace to society."

Congressman Barnson didn't realize that the room she had used to interview Lula was on C-Span and it was live. She happened to notice that several family members had tried to call her or text her on her phone telling her she was live.

Several hours later the personal story that Congressman Barnson had told Lula became headline news.


	4. Chapter 4

Lila told the Congresswoman everything that happened including the after party.

"I can tell you Congresswoman Barnson, that most of these men that I come in contact through my work are disgusting and I mean really disgusting. They wanted me to do things that their wives wouldn't do. Their wives would be out the door if they ever suggested that they do these things which I've told you. Some of the men at the party were no different. No self-respecting woman would do some of the things I just told you. I did it for pay. I bet you have never done these things in your life."

Congresswoman Barnson had to agree with her but kept a poker face. Much of what she heard wasn't shocking to her. After surviving being kidnapped by a serial killer, hearing these things really didn't shock her at all. What was sad to her was men who promoted family values (faithfulness to wife and family) and then did the exact opposite when they thought no one was looking.

"You were talked about quite a bit by these men. They criticized you for not promoting family values enough. But I can see that you live it. You may not preach it all the time but you have lived it for a long time. I can tell, believe me, I can. I've been around people long enough to know who is honest and whose dishonest."

Lila paused for a moment.

"You know Congresswoman Barnson I'm in my early 30's. I've had sex with a variety of men. Some of whom were decades older than me. . What's interesting to me is that some of these types of men are often the ones who condemn women who use birth control as being immoral or saying that birth control promotes immoral behavior. Yet they use Viagra to engage in immoral behavior (cheating with me) but that's different. It's supposed to treat a medical condition but you would have to wonder how many men have used Viagra to cheat on their spouse. You wonder how many of their doctor's know this or they just assume they are having sex with their spouse. They probably don't ask. Don't ask, don't tell. Doctors play dumb like they don't know but they do. They aren't stupid. "

The Congresswoman was hardly a prude but she was trying to figure out how to write the report so it had a PG or PG-13 rating (very difficult to do). She probably would never look at these men the same way again. Right before she was to write the report, she was told to delay writing it. The Congresswoman never had to write a report because Lila told all and basically repeated what she told the Congresswoman.

The men involved were given a slap on the wrist and told to behave themselves. This was the end of the story.


End file.
